Japanese Patent Publication No. 4-176541 (Patent Document 1), for example, describes a method for determining abnormality in the processing of works, which determines that an abnormality is generated when a current value of a tool feed motor exceeds a set threshold value. In other words, the method determines that the abnormality is generated when a processing resistance becomes larger than a set value.